


A Bright Star

by memai



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Teen Crush, when your high school life is officially over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memai/pseuds/memai
Summary: New girl, fresh meat. And Bullworth Academy takes kindly to neither. Roxanne Smith has to navigate the troubles that await her in the school, especially Mandy and her gang of cheerleaders. Episodic chapters that tell the story of Roxy and her time, trials and tribulations at the school.





	A Bright Star

Today was officially the day Roxanne Smith’s teenage life ended.

Before her, stood the cheerleaders, and in the middle of their prettied, primped selves, stood Mandy Wiles, the Queen Bitch to of all Queen Bitches.

The girls laughed and giggled, but not at Roxy’s poor, beet red face (they will soon, though, when they realize she had been staring at them in abject horror for the past half hour). They laughed at the way Mandy read out Miss Smith’s diary. An over exaggerated British accent, a barely contained giggle, “And how I  _ do _ love the way Larry looks when he’s working! It’s so--” Mandy couldn’t breathe, “Guys, she thinks  _ Peanut is cute!  _ Teeny-weeny-Peeny Peanut is her crush, you guys!”

“What else?” Christy egged on.

“That Jimmy boy came up to me with flowers after I had asked him to help slip some chocolates into Larry’s locker,” Mandy snorted, then continued, “Don’t know what got into his head, clearly I have my sights set for one boy in this grody little Academy. I’m not at all thrilled at the implications,” she broke down laughing.

“Aww but Peanut’s kinda okay,” Angie tried, though that didn’t hide her giggling either, “Not my type though.”

“I heard he tried to get it on with Lola, and she told some of the other senior girls what he flashed her.” Christy shook her head, disappointed, as if that was all it took to convey the message, “Not even an  _ inch. _ It’s that sad you guys.”

“Oh wait, there’s more!” Mandy piped up, “Larry said ‘hi’ to me when we were in Chemistry,” she dropped the accent in favor of clarity and speed, “I didn’t think he’d notice me at all, but today, he did! And just think! Maybe one day he’ll talk to me t--”

“Stop reading that!” Roxy objected, her small voice seemed to have carried over the other girls’ laughter, and quieted them down instantly.

“Oh my god,” Christy Martin dropped her jaw.

“Oh, Roxy! W-We didn’t see you, we didn’t mean to…”

Roxy was in tears. In silky, pink pajamas, and in  _ tears _ , a combination that only accented her paralyzing humiliation, “You’re reading my diary,” a statement. Pathetic, weak and quiet, but a statement that damned them all. Or it would have, had Mandy not stopped laughing.

The head cheerleader wiped a tear away from her face, “That’s right, I am reading your diary,” she got up from the couch, with an intoxicating air of confidence that made most girls at Bullworth cower, “Good stuff. But next time? Gotta keep this,” she gestured to the diary, “Under lock and key next time, sweetheart.”

“Give it back!” she jumped up, short hands reaching up for the plain, leather diary, “Give it back,” standing on her tip-toes did nothing to help her short stature. Mandy was taller, and prettier, and certainly more powerful in this scenario. A manicured hand easily pushed the small English girl off her, “What’re you going to do, shortstack?”

“You… you!” Roxy could barely contained her anger, but the tears and the sorry expression she wore did nothing to intimidate the girls into her demands.

“Hey, Mandy,” Angie tried, softly, “Maybe we should… maybe we should give it back.” Bless Angie, were it not for the fact that she too, laughed.

“Yeah, Mandy, like this… this isn’t worth it. I mean, like the gossip is juicy but… like...” Christy gave Roxy a sympathetic glance, and the shame on her face was as thick as her eyeliner.

“Ugh, fine,” Mandy tossed the book unceremoniously before Roxy’s feet, who picked it up with all the meekness an embarrassed 16 year-old possessed.

“There wasn’t anything that good in there anyway,” she shoved Roxy with a bump on her shoulder, “God, what a bore.”

A bore.  _ ‘Oh, she thinks Peanut is cute.’ _ Embarrassed. Roxy’s heart beat wildly in her chest as she struggled to calm down. She shook, shivering with rage and sadness, finally giving in and letting the tears fall freely down her face.

She sniffled, she sobbed and she whimpered, lost in her own self-conscious weeping that she didn’t notice Mrs. Peabody stand behind her.

“Miss Smith,” she addressed curtly, “It is curfew.” A raised brow as she watched the small young girl turn around. She saw the tears, she heard the crying. A sigh, “What happened, young lady?”

“M-Mandy took my diary, she stole it! A-and she started reading it t-to the other girls and…” she could barely finish her sentence. Mrs. Peabody had encountered plenty of bullying in the Girls’ Dorm, and found it unsurprising in the least that Mandy had been behind it.

Another sigh, “Come along then, Miss Smith, let’s sort this out.” Roxy was sure this was a sign of justice, that no bad deed could go unpunished. As Mrs. Peabody put a supporting hand on her shoulder, leading her down to Mandy’s room, Roxy felt her confidence grow with each step that she took.

“Amanda Wiles,” Mrs. Peabody announced as she stood before the head cheerleader’s room, “A word, please.”

Roxy caught the glare she gave to her, before returning to the sugary sweet smile when she looked up to Mrs. Peabody, “Oh no, Roxy, are you alright?”

Mrs. Peabody was not having it, “Miss Wiles, I was told you had taken Miss Smith’s diary--”

“She stole it!” Roxy interrupted, Mrs. Peabody shushed her with a sharp hiss.

“-- As I was saying, I was told you had taken Miss Smith’s diary and began reading it. Now, you know that is a gross invasion of privacy and not at all what a young lady ought to be doing.”

Mandy feigned embarrassment and guilt; head down, toes pointed inwards, hands behind her back, a little pout wouldn’t hurt.

Mrs. Peabody continued, “What shall we do about this, Miss Wiles?”

“I’m sorry, Roxy,” Mandy said, “I didn’t know what I was thinking. I won’t do it again Mrs. Peabody, promise.” Mandy offered her hand for Roxy to shake.

Roxy knew it was an act. There was no way Mandy had been sorry for what she had done. There was no remorse in her words or her actions. She looked pleadingly to Mrs. Peabody, who offered no mercy on Roxy’s part.

“Roxanne Smith,” the old woman sighed, “Miss Wiles is offering an apology for something bad she did to you. Are you  _ not _ going to  _ forgive _ her?” Her words were pointed and impatient, and Roxy had no choice but the accept the flimsy apology.

She shook Mandy’s hand, she noticed the cheerleader had a cold and tight grip. She wore a smile, but her brown eyes met Roxy’s own blue pair, and it read, in plain sight, “You are dead, Smith.”

“There now, matter settled,” the comforting hand on Roxy’s shoulder was gone, “Curfew girls, now.” And soon, Mrs. Peabody resumed monitoring the halls of the Girls’ Dormitory.

“Didn’t know you were a snitch too, Smith,” Roxy turned around to look at Mandy. “You don’t wanna know what we do to snitches in Bullworth.” Those were her parting words to the small blonde.

When she went to bed that night, her stomach flopped terribly. Anxiety kept her up. She tossed and turned helplessly as sleep evaded her at every turn. All she could think about were the awful words that Mandy said. The way she laughed about her crush on Lar-- Peanut. The way the other two, Christy and Angie, laughed along. Perhaps that’s what hurt the worst, she thought. Angie was her roommate and always a kind, sweet girl to her. Christy was chatty, but never malicious towards Roxy. She wondered then if they had really meant to be her friends, or if they had just pretended to be nice to get embarrassing details about her.

And that threat? What was she to do about it? Horrible thoughts crept through her mind, replacing otherwise peaceful, non-eventful dreams. What would Mandy do? The boys could always expect a beat down, and frankly, Roxy would’ve wanted that. Preferred it, in fact. Mandy was too sneaky for her own good, and she’s heard accounts of how girls have had their social reputations killed in mere seconds.

* * *

 

Roxanne Smith was a dead woman walking come morning.

She watched the sun rise through the cracks of the curtains in her room. She caught the alarm well before it even rang. She couldn’t bear to get out of bed, the dread was too great and the fear was too strong. It was easier to hide under the thick quilts and pray this was all a difficult, terrible dream. She missed London too much and she missed her old friends, if she had just stayed home maybe things wouldn’t have changed and things would be better.

“Up, maggots, you’ve got learnings to do and school to go to,” the female prefects began making their rounds, unlocking and opening dorm room doors to encourage the girls to get up on time, “Up, up, up! Room service is here and we’re gonna get you ladies up and bright eyed.”

Roxanne’s footsteps were heavy. Reluctant. Frightened. 

Angie and Christy stopped as she came out of the shower, hidden under a fluffy pink robe with her initial embroidered over her heart.

“Hey, Rox?” Christy started, looking sheepish and embarrassed, “About last night…”

“We didn’t mean to,” Angie tried, “We… we feel really bad about it. We’re really sorry we did that to you.”

“Yeah and like… we know that’s not cool of us. We shouldn’t have done it.”

Roxy held her hand up, silencing the two guilty girls, “It’s alright,” she sighed, unfurling the towel around her hair and letting her limp wet hair out, “I know you two meant nothing by it.”

“So we’re cool?” Christy asked.

“We are,” Roxy nodded, “I dunno, I suppose it depends on what brilliant plan Mandy has in store for me.”

“She won’t do anything bad, Rox,” Angie tried.

“Thank you, Christy. Thank you, Angie, I appreciate it. I-if you don’t mind, I’d… I’d like to get ready for the day.”

“Sure, sure.”

“We’re sorry, again!”

* * *

 

The halls of Bullworth Academy was always a fluster of excitement and activity. She caught Johnny and Lola pushing the limits of acceptable PDA in the corner. Algie was huffing anxiously in front of the bathroom as Trent and Wade blocked the entrance to the boys’ bathroom. Gloria and Melody were discussing Mozart. An average day to be sure, but to Roxanne Smith, she was sure all eyes were on her. Discussing all the embarrassing, sordid things Mandy had read to in her diary.

Ugh. She was sure to burn that thing when classes were over.

As she approached her locker, a greaser, Lucky DeLuca, stopped her, “Hey, you’re that foreign kid. Roxy, right?”

Her blue eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Did he know? Her heart fell to her stomach, and it took her a while to answer, “Er, well, yes, I am.”

“Yeah, heard about you,” Lucky offered friendly smile. Was this a genuine one? Another trick? Were boys capable of being this sneaky?

“Heard about… what, exactly?”

“Harrington hates your guts,” Lucky seemed proud of the fact. Roxy was perplexed, she was sure that was old news.

“Yes, he’s… not a very nice person.”

“Way to stick it to ‘em girlie,” he gave her a little fistbump against her shoulder, “You keep your head high, y’hear?” He saluted her as he walked off to join the other greasers.

What just happened?

* * *

No tar and feathers as she walked through the Chem lab doors. No dog droppings in a baggie as she walked out of her dorm. No ‘surprises’ in her locker. Nothing. It had all been an average, uneventful day.

“Y’know Rox,” a girl beside her with too big glasses and too big hair commented, “Maybe Mandy’s just tryna set you up.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple, Judy,” Roxy looked over their lab notes again, “She doesn’t make a threat and not do anything.”

“Classic fear tactic, Roxy!” Judy turned around to face her, “Get some schmuck to think there’s for sure gonna be a big ol’ war, right? Then, they go around thinkin’ something’s gonna happen so they work themselves into a frenzy! Next thing you know, nothing happens! You’ve been played!”

Roxanne sighed, “That just means something will happen tomorrow.”

“Ah, c’mon, she’s already gettin’ ya to fall for it. Don’t be  _ that _ guy, Roxy. Be cool about it. And look,” she pointed over to Peanut the next table over, with a very nervous nerd as a partner, “Pea hasn’t said a word to nobody. You’re good.”

“How do you know? One of his friends walked up to me.”

“So? People are allowed to talk to you, right?” A pause, “He didn’t  _ say _ anything bad to you, did he?” Roxy could sense the protectiveness from her friend, a fact she appreciated more than ever, especially given her current predicament.

“No, he… just said hello.”

“Nothin’ to worry about, then.”

The class kept working on the assignment, as the P.A. system crackled to life. “Attention to all of my favorite Bullworth Academy students!” Mandy’s voice rang through every hall and every class, “And here’s today’s Bullworth Bulletin report!”

Ah, the Bullworth Bulletin. The sad attempt of Constantino’s to get the paper more ‘visibility’. Mandy was only too happy to do it for all the extra credit she would earn, and thus, her place as the ‘voice’ of the academy’s news network fell into place just like that.

Mandy rattled on about the school’s events, the surprise lunches Edna had in store for the kids, the upcoming meetups, as usual. As always. Roxy had been lulled into that false sense of security, concentrating hard on measuring the liquids to the exact drop.

And that’s when it hit the fan.

“And to one Larry Romano, you lucky, lucky man. You’ve got yourself a  _ secret admirer. _ ”

Peanut looked up from the assignment, flushed red, “A  _ what? _ ” The other greasers howled and hollered, poking fun at their friend for the ‘game’ he’s been getting.

A wolf whistle from Vance, “Who’s the dame, Peanut? Huh? You gonna tell us?”

“Guys, I don’t know know nothin’ about no dame.”

“You sly dog! Out there breakin’ hearts! You’re makin’ us proud Larry!”

“Guys, I don’t know who this chick is, alright?”

“Uh oh,” Judy muttered under breath, “Roxy whatever you do, don’t--”

Roxy’s anxiety shot through the roof, her heart beat so loud and so hard she barely heard Judy’s advice and bolted through the door, headed straight for the girl’s bathroom.

“Oh boy.”

“Mystery solved, I guess,” came the unhelpful comment from Vance.

* * *

 

“Roxy! Roxy, I know you’re in there!” Judy knocked on the stall door, to no avail.

“Just leave me alone!”

“Rox, why’d you run? Now the whole class knows.”

“I can’t… I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear it. I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry, I just--”

“Hey, hey, don’t be sorry,” Judy pushed back her thick curly hair out of her face, trying to think, “You can’t hide in there forever.”

“I can’t go back out there.”

“I’ll walk with ya! If anyone makes fun of you, I’ll smash ‘em!”

“You can’t even open a pickle jar,” the stall lock came undone, and Roxy’s tear stained, red face poked through the crack of the door, “Can… can we go to the library?”

“Librarian’s put a ‘No Crying’ sign.”

“Sod it. I just need somewhere to hide.”

“Alright, Rox. To the library it is!” Judy pulled her friend close, long lanky arms wrapped around her shoulders securely, “You gonna be ok, little lady?”

“No,” came the honest reply, “And I know this’ll blow over but…” she sighed, frustrated and upset, “I just feel like my life’s over.”

“Don’t worry, Rox, it’s not.”


End file.
